A Second Chance at Life
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: They knew something was very wrong in the world above. Monsters wouldn't stay dead, at least not for very long. They had to know what was going on. This was their chance. Their chance to make up for their mistakes, to apologize to the people they wronged. This was their second chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance at Life

Chapter 1

The Son of Hermes/ Houston, We have a problem

Author's notes: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else in this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Luke's POV(First Person)

You've all heard the stories about the Greek gods and goddesses right? Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, etcetera...Well, they're real.

Anyways, Sometimes the gods and goddesses fall in love with mortals and they have children with them. These children are called Demi-Gods, or Half-Bloods.

No, I am not crazy or on anything, nor am I drunk. I know the things to be true because I am a Demi-God. My name is Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, and this is my story. Well, part of it anyway.

You see I died during the second war of the titans. I made some bad descisions and joined Kronos and let him take up residence in my body. I know, I know, stupid descion right?

I did this because I was angry; at my father, and the other olympians. They never seemed to care about us. They were always busy beings gods and all. We were only their pawns that's all we ever were. The gods had a lot of kids and they didn't always care about us.

I was tired of it. I didn't want to be just a pawn, or another Demi-God, or even just another one of Hermes sons. I wanted no part of it.

I was on a field trip to visit olympus during the Winter Solstice when I made the first bad descision. I listened to Kronos and stole Zeus's Master Bolt. I didn't make it far before I was caught by Ares, The god of War. Kronos told me exactly what I had to say though to get him on our side.

I could go on for a long time, but the point is. I made a lot of bad descisions. I wish that I hadn't been so angry, so bitter, so resentful. But I can't change anything now, I'm dead. But I wasn't for that long.

Now to the present day, the day where a finally got a second chance at life, along with some of the other Demi-Gods that died during the second Titan war and even one who had been exiled. The day we found out that something was very wrong in the world above.

* * *

3rd Person (NO POV)

The group walked towards the doors of death. They knew something was wrong. Monsters weren't staying dead. They had overheard Hades minions talking about it. They wanted to see for themselves what was happening though.

What could be the cause of all of this? How could the monsters be reforming so quickly? It wasn't natural. Monsters should at least take a couple years to reform. Maybe even a lifetime if they were lucky. 'They' being the Demi-Gods.

Two teen boys lead their group. One was of Asian descent with only one eye, the other was blonde with a scar running across his face.

"Come on!" The blonde boy called over his shoulder. "We're almost there."

The others quickened their pace. Now to see what was going on with the doors of death. They approached the doors of death. What they saw was very concerning. The doors were wide open and Monsters were flocking towards them and exiting through an elevator into the mortal world.

"Houston, We have a problem." Castor told them.

"What the hell is happening here?" Charles Beckendorf wondered outloud.

"And where's Thanatos?" Silena added, "Shouldn't he be here guarding the Doors of Death?"

"I don't know." Luke responded, "But I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Ethan concluded, "Let's get moving." The rest of the group followed the three of them.

"We need to find a way to get the doors closed." Charles told them.

"I know." Luke said, "But we'll have to get out of here first. And to do that we have to get through all of those monsters." Luke pointed them out to the others.

"Then let's go kick some Monster ass." Michael Yew replied.

"Yeah!" His brother Lee Fletcher said enthusiastically.

"We can't go in there are half-cocked." Luke responded. "We need a strategy."

"Luke's right." Castor spoke up. "We need a plan."

"Lee, Charles, and Silena, You guys take the monsters to the left." Luke spoke, "Michael, Castor, Jess you take the right."

"What about you?" Ethan asked.

"I'll take the ones right down the middle." Luke said.

"Need some help?"

They turned to see the exiled son of Hecate. "Alabaster?"

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Alabaster responded.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Well, when my monster sister kept reforming only an hour after I killed her." Alabaster said, "I knew something was up and I came to check it out."

"Well," Ethan said, "If you want to help be our guest."

"Don't mind if I do." The son of magic smiled.

"Okay, Alabaster you're with Ethan and I." Luke informed him.

"Cool, let's get this over with." The group charged. They all watched each others backs and after a few minutes all of the monsters were dust.

"Let's get moving before they start to reform!" Luke ordered.

The nine Demi-Gods ran out of the doors of death. They watched the elevator. "Someone has to stay behind to hold the elevator button." Alabaster observed.

"I'll do it." Luke said.

"Luke-" Ethan began to protest.

"Someone has to stay behind Ethan." Luke argued, "I'll do it."

"I could do it." Ethan told him. "Besides who will lead us if you stay behind?"

"You can do it."

"What?"

"I trust you to lead them Ethan." Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "Now go on get out of here."

The elevator doors opened and the eight other Demi-Gods piled in.

"Good luck Luke." Alabaster nodded.

Luke returned the gesture. "You too, all of you."

Luke pushed the button and held it for two minutes they were all out. They were safe. Luke turned to see that many of the monsters began to reform._ 'Well,'_ he thought, _'This should be fun.'_

* * *

Author's notes: I know this is short but I wanted to take a chance and post it to see if any one would even like this idea. This is my first Percy Jackson Fanfiction. I would really like feedback and constructive critisicm so feel free to give it to me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Chance at Life

Chapter 2

Where do we go from here?

Author's notes: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Lost Hero saga.

* * *

Luke fought tirelessly. He could only go on for so long though. His energy was depleting. If he was lucky the monsters would stay dead for an hour at least, but never longer than that. He put his hands on his knees breathing heavily as the last monster crumbled to dust.

The monsters had already begun to reform though. Luke sighed and got ready for another onslaught of monsters.

Luke was exausted, both physically and mentally. The son of Hermes collapsed on the ground. He struggled back to his feet. He couldn't let anymore monsters get out of the doors of death.

_"Why do you continue to fight young Demi-God?" _

"Who's there?" Luke demanded.

_"You really think that they'll forgive you? After the way you betrayed them and served Kronos?"_

"Who are you?"

_"They call me Mother earth."_

"Gaia." Luke said in disbelief.

_"Yes, That is my name." _

"What do you want with me?"

_"You're persistent, You'll do nicely." _

"What?" Luke said in confusion.

_"I think you will make a nice addition to my armies."_

"I'll never join you." Luke spat.

_"Join me and I'll spare you, or defy me and you'll be sacrificed." _

"I'd rather go through Tartarus that join you." Luke informed her.

_"That can be arranged son of Hermes." _

"Then do it!" Luke yelled not caring one way or the other.

_"Why do you insist on helping them?" _

"They're my friends." He answered.

_"Your friends won't be living very long, Luke Castellan."_

A cold feeling came over him. "What did you do to them?" He growled.

_"Nothing, yet. But they won't survive the battle against me. Hera is a fool to think her seven chosen Heroes can defeat me."_

"Who?" Luke said fearing the answer.

_"Your 'friends' Percy and Annabeth are two of them." _

"No." Luke whispered.

_"Yes, young Demi-God." _

"They'll find a way to defeat you." Luke said his voice faltered a little bit.

_"You are a fool if you believe that." _

"Who are the other Heroes?"

_"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."_

"Mars? Don't you mean Ares?" Luke said trying to distract her.

_"No, he is a roman Demi-God, Luke Castellan."_

"Roman Demi-God?"

_"Yes." _Mother Earth hissed.

"That... That's impossible." Luke said in disbelief.

Gaia continued on as if he hadn't spoken. _"There is also Hazel Levasque, Daughter of Pluto, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." _

"Grace?" Luke said surprised.

_"Yes. I believe he is your friend Thalia's younger brother." _

"No," Luke said in disbelief.

_"It is true young Demi-God. There is also Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus, and Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite."_

"If Hera picked them then they must be able to defeat you." Luke reasoned.

Gais laughed, _"They are only puny mortals. They' will never be able to defeat me."_

"They will defeat you." Luke said firmly. "I know they will."

_"Make your choice son of Hermes." _Gaia said before disappearing entirely leaving Luke staanding there bewildered.

Luke fished around in his pocket. "Come on, Come on." He said to himself. "Aha!" He pulled out a gold Drachma."

He threw it and said a quick prayer to the rainbow goddess Iris.

* * *

Ethan and the others stepped out of the elevator. Where did they go now? What were they supposed to do?

"What do we do now Ethan?" Jess asked as if reading his mind.

"We find out what's going on." He replied as if it were obvious.

"Yes," Silena responded, "But what do we do after that?"

"We find a way to stop it."

"But how?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Ethan admitted, "But we have to try." He continued forward with the seven other Demi-Gods following closely behind him.

"Where are we even going to stay?" Michael pointed out. "It's not like we can just waltz back into Camp Half-Blood."

"We'll think of something." Alabaster said.

"And we need to find something to eat while we're at it." Charles told them.

"Guys!" They all turned when they heard Luke's voice.

"Luke!?"

"Guys I don't have much time." Luke began, "I found out what's going on."

"How are you even Iris-messaging us right now?" Castor asked.

"I found a golden Drachma in my pocket... but that's besides the point."

"What's going on Luke?" Ethan asked.

"It's Gaia, she's rising."

"What?" the Demi-Gods exclaimed.

"How is that even possible?" Jess said.

"I don't know." Luke admitted. "But she was just here."

"Did she say anything?" Michael asked.

"She tried to convince me to join her." Luke said angrily, "As if I ever would."

"Did she say anything else?" Lee added.

"She said that Hera handpicked seven Heroes to defeat her." Luke informed the others, "Both Roman and Greek Demi-Gods."

"But I thought Roman Demi-Gods were a myth." Silena said surprised.

"So did I. But apparently they aren't." Luke said, "She also said that Annabeth and Percy were two of the Seven Heroes chosen by Hera."

They all noticed Alabaster look angry at the mention of The son of Poseidon.

"Are you sure you're okay to be helping us?" Ethan asked the son of Hecate.

"I'm fine." He bit out.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked. Alabaster nodded though he still looked angry at the mention of Percy Jackson. "We can't have you trying to kill Percy."

"I won't."

"You better not." Luke warned. "I know that it would hurt Annabeth and I don't want her being hurt anymore."

"I won't, I promise." Alabaster said.

"Can I trust you to keep that promise?" Luke questioned, "Or do I have to have you swear on the River Styx?"

"Yes, You can trust me Luke."

"I hope so." Luke said before adressing all of them. "I don't have anymore time. I've got monsters to kill."

"But what does Thanatos missing have to do with Gaia?" Charles eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know." Luke said, "But I have to go. Good Luck!"

Luke waved his arm through the Iris message cutting the connection. He turned to face the reforming monsters but to his surprise they didn't try to attack him anymore.

An Empousa held the elevator button and the doors opened. She then gestured for him to get in. Luke's confusion must have shown on his face because she hissed out a reply.

_"Gaia has plans for you Half-Blood. She told us to hold the elevator buttons for you." _

Luke looked surprised. He hesitantly entered the elevator. The doors closed and he was on his way to the world above.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you all enjoy reading this. Please feel free to point out any mistakes grammar and punctuation errors etcetera.


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance at Life

Chapter 3

The scheme of things

Author's notes: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Lost Hero saga.

* * *

Luke exited the elevators a few minutes later. He stepped out and looked around warily, certain that a monster would attack him when he least expected it. When he didn't see any monsters he allowed himself to relax, only a little though. He quickly went on his way. He broke into a run hoping that he could catch up to the others before they got too far.

He slowed down to a leisurely pace when he got too tired to keep running. He stopped suddenly. He could have smacked himself for being so stupid. He didn't even know where the others were heading, or even which direction they went in.

What was he going to do now? Where was he supposed to go? He had no idea what to do. He was the leader of their group and he had no idea what he was doing or where he was going. _'It's a good thing I had Ethan lead them then.' _The son of Hermes thought.

What did Gaia even want with him? It wasn't like he was important. He was only a demigod. There were plenty of other demigods that Gaia could choose. Why did she want him? It wasn't like there was anything special about him. He was just another demigod, another son of Hermes.

Sure he had stopped Kronos from completely rising; but that was only after helping him rise to power in the first place. All because of his anger and resentment towards the Olympians, especially his father.

His father... Luke groaned, his father would notice his absence. Whenever Hermes wasn't as busy as he normally was, he would visit Luke in Elysium and attempt to patch up their strained and broken father-son relationship. How would he react when he found out that Luke was missing from Elysium? Luke shook his head. He didn't want to even think about it.

He honestly didn't know how he felt about his father's actions towards him. His father, Hermes, kept doing anything and everything he could think of to make up for years of neglect. Luke was at a loss for what to do about all of it. Should he give him another chance? Or should he just keep ignoring him and his attempts to smooth things over?

Luke sighed once more deciding that he better keep moving. Who knows how long they'd have until Gaia rose. They had to be ready. The son of Hermes stood and started walking again, not knowing where he was going. He just had to keep moving.

He flashed back to a time similar to his current situation. When he, Thalia, and Annabeth had been running from monsters trying to stay alive.

_Flashback_

_"Come on! Thalia called_

_"I'm coming!" Luke yelled back at the daughter of Zeus._

_Annabeth was ahead of him with Thalia. Luke slashed at the Gryphon and it vaporized in a shower of gold dust. He quickly ran to catch up with Thalia and Annabeth. _

_ They were being led by a satyr named Grover to a place called Camp Half-Blood, a sanctuary for Demi-Gods like themselves, to train and live safely. _

_"We're almost there!" Grover told them trotting faster. They had just escaped from the cyclops cave where they had been captured, All thanks to Annabeth of course. She had used her knife to cut Thalia's ropes and the daughter of Zeus took it from there. _

_They then had continued on their way to the camp Grover had told them about. _

_End of Flashback_

Soon after that Thalia had given her life in order for Annabeth and Luke to get to Camp safely.

Thalia...Annabeth... Where were they now? Were they okay? Annabeth was probably with Percy and the other five demigods that Hera had chosen to defeat Gaia. They were probably traveling to defeat Gaia as they spoke or at least preparing too.

He couldn't help but hope and pray to every single god and goddess, both Roman and Greek, Minor and Major, that all the Seven(especially Annabeth and Percy), would survive and somehow manage to defeat Gaia.

He had faith in them. They would be able to defeat Gaia. He believed in them. Gaia wouldn't stand a chance against the handpicked heroes of Olympus. After all they were chosen by The Queen of the Heavens herself, The goddess Hera.

They had to be able to defeat her. Otherwise the world would go to hell, literally and they would all be doomed.

In the meantime Luke had to find a way to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jess, a daughter of Ares that had died during the second titan war, asked.

"I don't know." Ethan sighed, "We just have to find a way to help the seven."

"How are we going to do that though?" Castor, son of Dionysus replied.

"We'll come up with something." Alabaster answered for Ethan. The son of Nemesis gave him a grateful look. The two of them had been good friends with Luke during the second titan war.

They were like that three musketeers, always together. They didn't feel comfortable being seperated from Luke. After all he was their leader, the one who kept everyone, and everything together.

They could only hope that Luke would manage to get out and catch up with them. As if on cue Luke appeared and caught up to them.

"Luke!?" They all exclaimed in disbelief.

"How did you get out of there?" Beckendorf asked.

"Gaia had her monsters hold the doors so that I could escape." Luke said, "Apparently she has plans for me."

The eight other Demi-Gods shuddered at the thought. Whatever Gaia wanted with Luke...It couldn't be good.

"So great leader..." Lee said cheekily, "Where to now?"

Luke ignored his joke, "I think out best bet is to get to camp half blood."

"Then we should probably get moving then." Michael replied.

The other Demi-Gods agreed. They stopped to eat at a McDonalds they came to and then they kept moving. They had a mission after all and It wasn't going to complete itself.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this. If you have anythign that you'd like me to add or include in this fanfic don't hesistate to ask. I have some ideas I'd like your opinions on.

1) Ethan, Luke, Alabaster, and the others coming across Nico when Gaia captures them soon after capturing Nico.

2) Ethan, Luke, Alabaster and the others meeting some other Demigods, OC's, that join them in their quest.

3) Luke's father Hermes finding out that Luke is gone from Elysium and tries to find him but it's difficult with his split personality, his roman form Mercury.

4) Them coming across the romans on their march on Camp Half-Blood.

5) Them running into the seven during their quest.

Please answer with yes or no to all of them.


End file.
